


Sexual education

by teenagewerewolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sex ed kink, Teacher Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagewerewolves/pseuds/teenagewerewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has always had a fantasy about his sex ed teacher demonstrating on him. He enlists Theo to help him live that fantasy out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual education

**Author's Note:**

> Theo is a werewolf. Not really that important in the story but it contributes to like one or two lines about him understanding pack protocol.

 

"You're, what, 16?" Theo asked slightly baffled. "You're into some kinky stuff for a kid."

"A kid?" Liam was indignant. "You're only two years older than me."

Theo cocked an eyebrow and opened the side of his mouth - it formed the look he gave when he was shocked, but not entirely ready to pass judgment...yet. "Two years can mean hair in places you've never even thought about," he said. He didn't do it on purpose, but puffing out his chest while making that statement gave him an air of bravado and masculinity.

Liam returned Theo's look with one of his own - squinted eyes and pursed lips, like he was trying to figure something out - for a second. Then, perhaps like someone less mature, or maybe someone just very task-oriented, he reverted to his original tangent. "Anyway, so will you do it?"

Theo knew that he would enjoy it and that alone made him want to say yes. He had always found Liam very attractive, but had planned on waiting to make a move until he was accepted into the McCall pack. Completing Liam's request would not only pleasure Liam and achieve whyever he set out to do this, but also satiate, if only sexually and not emotionally, Theo's longing to be _with_ Liam. Now he knew that the boy at least found him somewhat desirable. To someone not smitten, that would perhaps be as heart-warming as knowing that Liam trusted him with such a typically private facet of life.

When Liam took a step forward, Theo took a step back, a sign of his unwillingness to commit just yet, something he had long tried to maintain in his and Liam's friendship for the precise reason that they were not familiar by any bond like that of sharing a pack.

"Have you asked Scott? He is your alpha, after all."

"Yeah. I mean. no, I haven't."

Theo was confused. He had been taught that it was an alpha's duty to exercise the will of his pack; make every effort and every sacrifice to ensure that his or her betas were content and happy, which would in turn make them focused and indebted to their master.

"I..." Liam bowed his head. "He's...attractive. And I told him that..." He mumbled something under his breath, so inaudible that even Theo's supernatural hearing couldn't pick up on it.

"What?"

Liam rolled his head and his eyes like a child caught out and forced to admit what they'd done. "He said no, because I made the mistake of telling him I wanted him to practice with me."

Though, in some cases, the alphas knew what was better for their betas than the betas themselves did.

"Practice?" Theo asked, still not understanding the entire scenario.

"Practice with me, so that if...when...I asked you, I wouldn't do something wrong."

Theo was rarely shocked, in fact it was something none of the McCall pack or any of Theo's other fellow students at Beacon Hills High had ever witnessed him experiencing. It was similar to how the good-looking, masculine, smart werewolf was never lost for words.

"I— Uhm— So you...?"

Liam looked away, focusing on the simplicity of the white wall beside him. "Why is this so hard to say?" he asked himself under his breath, holding his hand to his forehead, squeezing it as if he could relieve his nervous energy in the same way one can relieve tension from a headache.

"You like—?"

"I  _like_ you," Liam spat out through hot and heavy breath and managing to avoid looking above Theo's waist. His heart was beating in his chest like a wild animal longing for escape from its cage.

Theo, on the other hand, was transfixed on Liam, his eyes following the beta's face as best he could when all Liam was doing was looking down and to the side - anywhere but at him.

"I think you're very attractive," he tried to assert, but it sounded more like a member of a no-sex-before-marriage group trying to ask someone out on a date, and he knew it. He scolded himself and began to walk away, throwing his hands in the air. "Sorry!" he hollered, annoyed at himself.

Theo was quite to reattain his composure. He cleared his throat and spoke at a normal level despite Liam being at the end of the hall. "You're not so bad yourself," he said, wearing a sweet smile. "Tonight at eight," he said. "The science room."

By the time Liam turned around, red-faced and mouth agape, Theo was gone.

* * *

 

The security at the school was abysmal. Every private security agency that the school had attempted to contract for night duty had agreed not so politely, citing the myriad of mysterious 'animal' attacks resulting in maiming and deaths. Similarly, the sheriff's station said that they couldn't spare any deputies as the department was already so overworked. As such, breaking into the school at night was easy. All the alarms had been deactivated as they seemed to keep being triggered by false alarms.

Liam bounded through the halls, past the English rooms. His feet barely touched the ground as he took steps. He couldn't even feel his feet; they were tingling, a sensation which only strengthened as it moved up his legs, until it reached his stomach where it felt like a million popping candies were exploding every second. It was the same feeling he had the first time he experimented, though giving the boy from Devonport a blowjob, who insisted on wearing a condom, was a mere result of Liam's complete and utter and constant horniness. Tonight, he was excited because he  _wanted_ to do this with Theo, who someone who he liked as well as someone who had a cock.

He was slightly disappointed when he entered his biology room and did not see Theo standing there with a cane, ready to pounce and make a not-so honest man out of him, but he looked at his phone and saw it was only 7:56. He sat in the middle seat closest to the teacher's desk and his leg started to bounce. He almost jumped out of his seat when a text tone beeped on his phone. A course of dread began to overwhelm him, that Theo must have had second thoughts and cancelled.

He pulled out his phone and read the text.

FROM: THEO

MESSAGE: SHOES OFF. NO JACKETS.

Liam stripped himself of his jacket, shoes and socks immediately, leaving him standing in only a pair of gym shorts and a tank-top covered by a t-shirt. He had been so distracted trying quickly to remove the articles of clothing that he did not hear Theo enter the room. His attention was only brought to it when Theo pulled the blind down on the square piece of glass mounted in the door and it made an odd rattling sound.

"Theo!" Liam yelped, excitedly.

"Excuse me? Mr Raeken."

Liam's eyes widened. "Mr Raeken. Sorry, sir." Simply saying the word 'sir' to Theo made his member begin to harden.

"Sit down."

Theo made his way to the front of the class. He looked to the door. Liam followed his gaze.

"Eyes to the front," he commanded, which Liam obeyed.

There was a rattling near the door again, and then a click as it closed.

"Mr McCall," Theo said. "Please take a seat."

"Thank you, sir," Scott said, sitting in the seat next to Liam. He gave him a sweet smile, a reassuring smile. Then looked forward to Theo.

"This is the week that all teachers and students seem to dread. We conduct sexual education classes in science classes for one week a year - sexual health week," Theo said, looking out over the classroom as if he was imaging that all the seats were full and he was in fact a teacher, speaking in a dull manner like he was very unimpressed but resigned to the fact that he would have to give this speech sooner or later. "While this is not particularly comfortable for either you nor us, it's a necessity and if you pay attention you will thank the school board for its diligence in dealing with issues in a progressive and safe environment." He leant back against his desk, shuffling some books to the side as he did. "As you can see," he gestured a hand out over the desks, "all the ladies have left our class to go and conduct an equivalent lesson with one of the female teachers where they can discuss issues more relevant to them. By the end of the week we will have merged back into one and be discussing topics which affect the sexes together." Theo hoisted himself off the desk and walked around behind it. He rested his weight on the back of the old wooden chair that was tucked under the desk. "Today, our lesson will centre around the male body and the changes it experiences."

Liam's face lit up. He was less inclined to react to Scott's unexpected appearance now that he realised his fantasy was coming true - that Theo, as a teacher, would demonstrate on him, turning an innocent message into something perverted and sexual.


End file.
